Call of duty Ghosts Misja 2 "Nowy wspaniały świat"
"Nowy wspaniały świat" - druga misja z kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Kiedy misja nam się włączy widzimy napis "10 lat później". Dalej jesteśmy Loganem Walkerem. Jesteśmy już w wojsku. Gdy się budzimy widzimy Hesha który rzuca piłkę Riley'owi (Riley to nasz pies). Nagle słychać jakiś dziwny dźwięk, Riley zaczyna warczeć. My i Hesh wstaliśmy i wyciągnęliśmy broń. Wychodzimy z pokoju w którym rozpoczęła się misja. Chwilę idziemy, schylamy się bo tam była taka deska która blokowała nam przejście i wchodzimy do następnego pomieszczenia. We wszystkich pomieszczeniach jest wszystko poniszczone. Hesh rozcina materiał przez który chce przejsć. Przechodzimy na górę po wielkim stosie mebli, krzeseł stołów itp. Jak wejdziemy na górę to widzimy dużo czerwonych krzeseł, w tym miejscu był albo kino albo teatr. Wchodzimy na górę po schodach, na czerwonym dywanie. Następne pomieszczenie to poczekalnia, czyli wejście na seans. Schodzimy na dół po schodach i widać że to jest jakaś galeria w której jest kino. W następnym pomieszczeniu są dwa jelenie które szybko uciekają na nasz widok. Riley za nimi szczekał i próbował je dogonić, ale się zatrzymał. Następne pomieszczenie jest nieco większe od innych i w centrum tego pomieszczenia znajduje się fontanna. Wchodzimy do następnego pomieszczenia którym jest korytarz i wyjście schodami do góry na dwór. Jak wyjdziemy na pole to widać zniszczoną ulicę i dużo poniszczonych aut blokujących przejście. Spotykamy się z postacią Cpl. Davis, Davis mówi że musimy tylko sprawdzić którąś część muru. Hesh mówi że zajmiemy się lewą stroną. Potem skaczemy na dużą platformę nad przepaścią i przemieszczamy się na drugą stronę. Później Hesh otwiera drzwi jakiegoś budynku i w środku znajduje się opuszczona lodziarnia i cukiernia. Potem widzimy przez zniszczone okno Riley'a który zagryza żołnierza Federacji i zaczyna się strzelanina. Strzelamy do Federacji ukrytymi za różnymi meblami i przedmiotami. Hesh zniszczył mur będacy przeszkodą. Cpl. Davis i kryjemy się z Heshem za karetką. Gdy wychodzimy widzimy stację benzynową na której Federacja morduje kilku cywili. Od razu zaczęliśmy strzelać, ale nie dało się ich uratować. Gdy już pozabijaliśmy wszystkich żołnierzy i podchodzimy pod stację, pojawia się jeszcze trochę żołnierzy i trzeba ich pozabijać. Potem przechodzimy na drugą stronę ulicy rurą z grafiti w środku. Po drugiej stronie ulicy musimy się strzelać z Federacją dopóki nie skończą im się ludzie. Ludzie Federacji znajdowali się za autami i na moście. Gdy już dojdziemy do końca to bierzemy wyrzutnię i musimy zniszczyć dwa nadlatujące śmigłowce namierzając je laserem. Potem wsiadamy do wozu i otwiera nam się ogromna brama. Jedziemy przez ulicę na której są nasi żołnierze. Pojawia nam się czarny ekran i napis "20 minut później ... Fort Santa Monica" Jesteśmy w jakimś obozie w którym jest pełno naszych żołnierzy. Wysiadamy i wchodzimy z Heshem do jakiegoś garażu. Hesh mówi Riley'owi żeby został w garażu, a my wchodzimy po schodach na górę. Jak już wejdziemy na góre to widzimy Centrum Operacyjne w którym pracują na komputerach różni żołnierze i w którym znajduje się Elias. Elias powiedział żebyśmy poszli za nim. Wchodzimy po schodach i skręcamy w prawo, tam Elias ma swój pokój. Tam chwilę rozmawiamy z Eliasem i Elias mówi że mamy wyruszyć do "Ziemi Niczyjej" i wtedy wychodzimy na balkon i widzimy wojsko. Elias kontynuował i mówił że dołączymy do drużyny zwiadoczej, zbierzemy wszystkie informacje o wrogu, a potem natychmiast mamy wracać tam gdzie jesteśmy teraz.. Hesh jeszcze pyta się w które miejsce Ziemi Niczyjej mamy się udać, a on mówi że w miejsce które znacie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Do domu. Data: 6 czerwca 2026 Sobota Godzina: 05:12 Miasto: Los Angeles thumb|Intro przed misją. Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts